Temptation (Hades x Persephone)
by Paradise Insomnia or a.d
Summary: What happens when Aphrodite gives Persephone the courage to follow her innermost desires? WARNING: Explicit language about adult situations (make sure you hydrate)


**To my lovely Tia, I love hate your NSFW suggestion posts. This is an AU that is Lore Olympus inspired. Enjoy Cinnamon Rolls!**

**Handy Situation**

Aphrodite stood in front of her mirror wearing a blue lace lingerie set. Her breasts were pushed together and she was rolling up a pair of black thigh high nylons over her long sculpted legs.

"Persephone, it's rude to stare," the Goddess of Love said smirking at her.

Persephone was looking through Aphrodite's Love Closet and couldn't figure out what she should wear.

"You have so many options and I doubt they'll look as good on me," she said blushing nervously.

Aphrodite let out a laugh. "Oh, my sweet girl, you've been giving Hera too many compliments. I know she loves flattery, but you need to embrace your beauty. Besides, I know you've got curves that would make Hades drool."

Persephone turned red.

"You just need the right little something to give you the confidence," Aphrodite said as she shifted through her sets. Her eyes widened. "THIS ONE!" She handed Persephone a red satin balconette bra with matching panties that had a bow on the back.

Persephone looked at her. "Uh…how do I hide the bow?"

Aphrodite laughed. "You worry too much. I'll get you something to wear for your dad with Hades. Now put that on! Oh, and don't forget these," she said handing Persephone a pair of nude thigh high nylons.

Persephone sighed. She knew she should have just asked Eros for help, but Aphrodite had just gotten back from her vacation and insisted that she help Persephone. Persephone stepped into Aphrodite's luxurious bathroom and undressed herself. She looked at the satin lingerie set. It was so pretty but would it fit her? She slid the panties over her thighs and was surprised at the perfect it. It hugged her waist and gave her a cute little peak of her butt. The bow was a cute touch and she admired her topless reflection. She put the bra on next and was surprised at how well it hugged her breasts without massive spillage in the cups. Were these items magical?

"Persephone, I found your outfit," Aphrodite said.

Persephone stepped out and saw the excitement on Aphrodite's face.

"Hades is going to lose his shit!" Aphrodite said happily. "Especially when we put you in this," she said handing Persephone a black skirt that had a little extra frill to fill in and cover her red bow and a red off the shoulder blouse that was decorated in black embroidery.

"What about the straps?" Persephone asked.

"Sweetheart, you might want to worry less about the straps and more what you are going to do to him," Aphrodite said handing her the outfit. "Hades is several millennia older than you and he's a man with needs. I know you've been having….urges," Aphrodite said looking at her and raising her brow.

"W-WHO TOLD YOU?!"

Aphrodite laughed. "Persephone I am the Goddess of Love. There isn't anything I don't know when it comes to bodily pleasure. Don't be afraid to explore those urges tonight. Tonight, you get to be someone who isn't on a virgin scholarship. You get to be someone who gets to do whatever she wants for the night."

Persephone exhaled. She needed to stop being embarrassed. Aphrodite could have told anyone, her mother even, but she had kept it to herself. "Have you ever wanted to sleep with Hades?" she asked.

Aphrodite looked at her. "Not even. He's handsome yes, and I've heard his stamina is other worldly; no pun intended, but I prefer sleeping with my husband. After all, he does know how worship my body like the temple it is," she smiled. "But don't let Ares, hear that. He'll probably go start another war if he finds out his brother is better when it comes to sex than he is," she said as she pulled out a pair of red bottom heels. "And these to add the finishing touch," she smiled.

"So, you and Hephaestus have a good relationship?" Persephone asked.

Aphrodite nodded. "Yes, we do. See to piss off the mortals and Zeus, we pretend like we're miserable with one another. Algaea is simply a cover. She's an extension of me," Aphrodite said. "I love my husband. I don't cheat on him with Ares. Ares and I used to be a sexual partners but just that and nothing more. When Zeus said I was to be married to Hephaestus I wasn't excited, but he was good to me emotionally that I realized that was more important than the good sex Ares and I had. Plus, Hephaestus was very eager to learn my likes and dislikes that it made the sex so much more enjoyable for me," she giggled.

"And what about him?"

"Oh sweetheart, it's not like he isn't getting off. Anywho, enough about me. Now Hades, is going to be taking you to one of the most incredible restaurants Olympus has to offer. I let him use my table. It's in the back of the restaurant."

Persephone could feel her heart beating against her chest. "T-the back?"

Aphrodite hugged her. "Relax baby girl, you have the equipment to be a seductress. I'm going to give you a bit of confidence though to ease those nerves," she said as she tenderly kissed Persephone's lips.

Persephone blushed and looked at her.

"Now, tell me," Aphrodite said as she adjusted the strapless blouse on Persephone's shoulder. "What do you want to do to Hades?"

Before Persephone could answer the doorbell rang and Aphrodite's poodle began barking. "Hold that thought," Aphrodite said as she walked to the door. She used her magic to get dressed in her skintight blue minidress. She opened the door.

"Hades, hello," she smiled. "Is my husband with you?"

"I think he's just getting off work right now," Hades said. "Um..Persephone told me she was going to be here?" he said questioningly.

Aphrodite nodded. "Yes, she's just finishing getting dressed," she said motioning him in. "She should be out shortly," she said looking at him. "Don't you look dapper in your casual suit?"

Hades chuckled nervously. "Well, you said it was fancy, but not too fancy. Thank you again for letting us use your usual table," he said.

"Don't mention it. And just tell them to put it on my tab," she smiled. "It's the least I can do."

"That really won't be necessary, but thank you," Hades said politely. "Also, you're wearing that to meet Hephaestus?"

Aphrodite looked at her minidress. "Oh, no. This is just so I can be decent to answer the door," she said smirking. "He usually helps me pick out something to his liking."

Hades had heard that Hephaestus and Aphrodite were much closer than people thought but he knew it was a secret and much like this date with Persephone, he'd make sure he'd keep quiet about it.

Persephone stepped out Aphrodite's room her hair braided on side and she had borrowed some red lipstick from Aphrodite. She felt different and when she looked at Hades she smiled.

"Hey," she said.

Hades tried not to let his blush become evident. She looked stunning. "You look amazing…" he said.

She blushed and returned the compliment. "You look so different. In a good way," she replied.

"Okay, now time for your disguises," Aphrodite said as she grabbed a potion bottle. "I asked Tlaz to make this for me," she said. "Now, if anyone asks, your names are Xochi and Lan. Obviously, Persephone is Xochi, okay Hades?"

He nodded. "Okay."

Aphrodite grabbed a seashell and poured the potion in it. The potion became a silver and purple cloud of smoke that enveloped Persephone and Hades. The smoke dissipated and they looked at one another.

Hades scowled. "Aphrodite what kind of hack gave you this potion?"

Aphrodite laughed. "How about you look in the mirror before you call my Ancient friend a hack?" she said pointing to the floor to ceiling mirror on the other side of the room.

Hades looked an instead of being his typical blue self he was a tanned gentleman with dark hair and eyes. "So, we can't see the change, but others can?" he asked.

Persephone's reflection showed a girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes. She grabbed her clutch.

Aphrodite nodded. "Precisely. The disguise is to fool others, not yourselves," she smiled. "Oh, and do take my car," she said holding out her keys. "Everyone knows your cars," she said.

She had a point. He took the keys from her. "Thank you," he said.

"Have fun," she said as she opened the door. "And don't do anything I wouldn't do," she winked.

Hades blushed. "She's very comfortable with herself, isn't she?" he said looking at Persephone.

Persephone smiled. "I think she's just living unapologetically," she said. "She's lucky that she gets this place and that she can live the way she wants for the most part without having to explain herself. I guess growing up sheltered I didn't get to experience that kind of freedom."

"Well, at least for tonight, we get to be other people, Xochi," he said as he opened the door Aphrodite's car.

"Right, Lan," she said as she got in. She felt so hot and restless and she didn't know if it had anything to do with the kiss Aphrodite gave her or if it was because for tonight…she wasn't herself. She got to be someone else. And like Aphrodite said, she only had tonight. She put her purse on the floor and watched as Hades got in.

For being as old as he was, he was incredibly handsome. His strong chiseled chin and sculpted cheek bones…She definitely was attracted to him physically and emotionally. He turned the car on and pulled out of the driveway to Hephaestus and Aphrodite's home. He began driving to the posh restaurant Aphrodite had gotten them reservations for.

"I'm excited to get the chance to take you out," Hades said looking at her. "You look very lovely, Xochi," he said smiling.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Lan," she said twisting the end of her braid around her finger.

"_What do you want to do to Hades?"_

She looked at him as Aphrodite's voice entered her mind. She'd rather not act on that impulse just yet.

The restaurant was quite a drive away.

Hades looked at her. "You think so? I'm not used to not being in a full suit," he said.

"I think you need a change of pace. You've been wearing the same thing for almost ever," Persephone giggled.

"You know, I find comfort in things that don't change much. So maybe that's why I haven't changed my style," he replied.

"I personally like this laid back look," she said reaching out to touch his hair. "Plus, if you let your hair get a little out of place it would give you a sexier look."

"You think so?"

She nodded as she crossed her legs, her skirt showing the top of her thigh highs and the slightest hint of her skin. He peaked and moved his eyes back to the road. To say she was beautiful was almost an insult. He meant when he said she was more beautiful than Aphrodite. The Goddess of Love didn't take it so well at first, but he could see she was turning her opinion around because she could tell that Hades had genuine feelings for Persephone. The sexual attraction had nothing to with how he felt; though in this moment it definitely was evident that the young Goddess was no stranger when it came to temptation.

The drive was not as long as Aphrodite made it seem. Though Hades did speed most of the way. The restaurant was secluded on a mountainside that overlooked the ocean. He parked the car and got out so he could open Persephone's door. She stepped out and felt the ocean breeze against her skin.

"I didn't think it would be so nice up here," she said as she stepped out the car. "I haven't really gotten to explore much of Olympus," she said.

"Why is that? It is because of school?" Hades asked as he closed the door.

"That and I'm not sure where to go," she said looking at him.

"Shall we?" Hades said, holding his arm out for her. She linked her arm through his and they walked into the bar.

"XOCHIIII! LAAAN!" a tipsy Aphrodite called out. "OVER HERE!"

Persephone and Hades looked at Aphrodite and walked over to her table. She was sitting with Hephaestus. Persephone had never seen him before tonight, but he was definitely more attractive that Ares. The stories of him being misshapen and ugly were extremely false.

Hades looked at Hephaestus and Aphrodite. "We…weren't expecting you," he said nervously.

"Well, Aphrodite insisted on coming out tonight," Hephaestus said as he took a drink of wine.

"Xochi!" Aphrodite said, hugging her.

Persephone screamed as Aphrodite's drink spilled on her.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. Let's get you cleaned up," Aphrodite said rushing her into the bathroom.

"APHRODITE WHAT THE-" Persephone began but stopped as she looked at Aphrodite raising a brow and folding her arms.

"I thought I gave you the confidence to go after what you wanted," she said.

Persephone blushed. "Aphrodite it was just…I…"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Save it, Persephone. I didn't think I'd have to do this but you leave me no choice," she said. "First things first," let's get you out of these clothes.

"What if someone comes in?" Persephone asked.

"I can assure you, they won't," she said as stepped closer and ripped the shirt off Persephone.

Persephone backed herself up against the wall. "Is there a reason you're being so aggressive?"

"Baby girl, if you want me to be aggressive you just have to ask," Aphrodite said as she cupped Persephone's chin in one hand and pulled the skirt off her waist with the other. "All you have to do is say please," she whispered against Persephone's neck.

Persephone felt herself getting warm as Aphrodite let her go.

"Relax, I won't touch you," Aphrodite said. "Besides, it's not my touch your craving is it?"

Persephone sighed. "No. It's not."

Aphrodite picked up her clothes and changed the outfit into a red skintight satin dress. "This might give you a little more of a boost with your confidence. He does like the color red," she said.

"How can you be so confident, Aphrodite? How do you get what you want from men?" Persephone asked.

Aphrodite smirked. "Aside using my body as a weapon, I'm just upfront about what I want," she said as she touched Persephone's hair. "For example, I can sense that you're a bit aroused but your holding back. Pretend I'm Hades, what do you want me to do?" she asked.

Persephone didn't know what came over her. "I want you to kiss my neck," she said boldly.

"Cute," Aphrodite said as she bent down and kissed Persephone's neck. "But let's make it a little more intimate," she said as she let her tongue touch the sensitive skin where her shoulder and neck meet, her hands sliding down her torso. One hand cupped her breasts, the other slid around her back and grabbed her ass tightly.

Persephone moaned and Aphrodite let her go.

"It's not bad is it? Giving in to what you really want," Aphrodite said as she handed her the dress. "Just go for it, Persephone. No one is going to judge you."

Persephone slipped the dress on. "You can see the bow," she said.

Aphrodite smiled. "Don't worry so much about it. I'm sure you'll peak Hades' curiosity," she said. Aphrodite pulled one the red orchid flowers from her hair and put it behind Persephone's ear. "If you need a safe haven," she said reaching into her purse and giving her a note with a key. "This is my private little getaway. Feel free to go," she said as Persephone took it from her hand. "Now go be brave and get what you desire," she said as they both exited the bathroom.

"So sorry for the spill, Lan," Aphrodite said. "Thankfully I had a back up dress just in case a change was needed," she said giggling.

Hades couldn't stop staring at how the dress hugged Persephone's curves like an offering. He looked at Aphrodite and knew she was trying to help him get closer Persephone by making her sexually appealing to him. He took a drink of his Scotch.

"Hephaestus, I hear you create exquisite jewelry," he said as calmly as he could because he could feel Persephone's hand on his thigh.

Aphrodite smirked as she nodded. "Yes, he does," she said. "He also makes wonderful specialty creations for me," Aphrodite smiled as she kissed Hephaestus' cheek.

Hephaestus chuckled. "It's all an artistic release for me really. Aphrodite's very supportive of my creativity so it makes it easy to make a lot of those pieces. Especially when she models them."

"How does modeling help, if you don't mind me asking?" Persephone asked, leaning against Hades, her hand slowing moving up and down his strong thigh.

"Well, say I want to make something for a specific dress. I can't use certain golds or silvers with different fabrics because they'll ruin the dress. So, it helps when she's willing try one a piece so I can see exactly how it will work with the dress or article of clothing," Hephaestus said touching Aphrodite's gold earrings.

"He's being modest, I don't do anything except stand there," Aphrodite said giggling.

"You are my muse," Hephaestus said, gently lifting her chin with his knuckles and passionately kissing her.

Hades grabbed Persephone's hand from his thigh. "We should probably get going," he said. "Give you two some privacy."

Aphrodite's eyes met with Persephone's before closing as her husband, pulled her closer for an intimate kiss.

Hades and Persephone made it outside, and he could feel himself sweating a bit. "Well, it's nice to know she's very happy with her marriage," he said trying to keep his reserve.

"Hades," Persephone said wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling coyly. "Do you like me?"

He turned red at the question. Like was a huge understatement… But if she was going to ask that question, he might as well respond in a romantic fashion. He brought his lips down on hers and kissed her. His hands on her back, touching her soft skin that made him wonder if she was just as soft elsewhere. He pulled away. "So…where do we go from here?"

"Aphrodite gave me this," she said, handing him the note and key. "Maybe we can…escape for tonight."

"If it's with you I'm sure it's more a paradise than an escape," he said kissing her hand.

They walked back to the car and headed off. Aphrodite's getaway was on the boarder of Olympus. It would take them about 20 minutes to get there. Persephone looked as Hades drove Aphrodite's silver car.

"That dress is new," Hades commented.

"Yeah. Why do I get the feeling Aphrodite spilled her drink on me on purpose to get me into this?" she said playfully.

"Hey, I'm not complaining. You look ravishing," he smirked.

She felt herself blush and thought back to what Aphrodite said. "You know, I'm going to take this seatbelt off. I would hate to ruin this dress," she said as she unbuckled herself and leaned over, closer to him. She rested her hand on the console between before lifting it and she leaned in closer. "Make sure you keep your eyes on the road," she smirked.

Hades could feel himself getting aroused but did as she said. But how did she expect him to drive when she was being so damn sexy?

Persephone worked up the courage to put her hand over his hard length. He didn't move but she could sense that he was holding himself back from any reaction. She'd have to get it out of him. She started unfastening his slacks. The zipper growled against his erection. She'd never done this, but several of the books Aphrodite had given her and the brief lesbian encounter they shared made her brave to take the plunge. She tugged on his briefs and released the straining member out. She lowered her head and opened her mouth, taking him in.

Hades exhaled sharply before letting out the word fuck. For a virgin Goddess, she really knew what do with her mouth. Her mouth was soft and wet. Her tongue was stroking his length up and down like he was a cold popsicle on a hot summer day. He wanted so badly to put his fingers in her hair and guide her, but she'd told him to keep his eyes on the road. He'd make her pay for it later. His thoughts were interrupted when she sucked on his length. He grit his teeth. She was definitely too talented…Her tongue then resumed caressing his member up, down and around. Too add to the mix, she released him from her mouth and took a different approach. She held him tenderly in her hand while her lips planted kisses up and down his aching shaft. He pushed the gas. They needed to get to this place and fast.

"IN 40 FEET, TURN LEFT," the automated GPS voice said. Thank Gods.

Persephone got up. "Oh, we're almost there," she said smiling seductively at Hades.

She was definitely a little minx. He'd show her that she should not underestimate what he was able to do.

"We most certainly are," Hades said as he turned left and approached the glamorous glass house. He turned off the car and adjusted himself.

"So sorry about that," Persephone said shamelessly.

"Are you now?" Hades asked, raising a brow.

"Maybe, maybe not," she said as she got out of the car.

He chuckled to himself. He couldn't wait for his much awaited turn. He got out and opened the door, motioning Persephone in.

She stepped inside and was about to grab the lights when she felt Hades pick her up and fling her over his shoulder.

"HEY!" she blushed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"You'll see," he said as he walked into the bedroom and set her down.

Her eyes widened as she looked at him. "Now, let me show you why you shouldn't ever leave a King wanting more," he said his lips touched her neck and he pulled her dress down, exposing her red satin bra.

She started panting and he let his lips trail down her body. He'd send Aphrodite a check for the dress. He ripped the fabric and exposed Persephone's body. She was a voluptuous delicacy that he couldn't wait to savor. He removed his shirt and leaned over her body.

"Aren't you a lovely little minx?" he said as tugged on the straps of the bra, snapping them off. The weight of her breasts no longer supported, the material exposed her and his lips closed over her very erect nipple. She held his head as she sighed. His tongue teasing her with erotic strokes that sent electricity coursing through her very being. He grabbed her arms and pinned her down beneath him. "Sorry, but you're going to have to keep your hands to yourself as punishment," he said as smiled finding the wrist restraints on the bed.

Yeah, he was going to have to send Aphrodite more than a check. He tied Persephone's hands and using his long tongue, licked her from her ribcage down to the top of her panties. He moved lower and slid the panties off and over her thick thighs and sculpted legs. He surprised at how wet she already was. He removed the remainder of his clothing.

"You know, I didn't get to eat earlier," he said as he lips pressed against her sex. She let out a pleasured scream as his tongue entered her. His thumb was rubbing her clit as his tongue moved in and out of her sex, teasing and tantalizing her. He wanted her writhing in ecstasy.

Persephone had no idea she could feel this way. She had felt slightly aroused when Aphrodite touched her but the way Hades was handling her body….Now she knew what Aphrodite meant when she said Hephaestus worshipped her body like a temple. She was breathless at how Hades tongue navigated itself around her sex. His shoulders severed to keep her legs spread open as he licked her and touched her so intimately. But she felt so needy. She needed him…elsewhere. "Inside," she panted. "I…need you….inside," she cried out.

Hades smirked. "As you wish," he said moving over her and slowly entering her. Her eyes rolled back and she let out a pleasured sigh. He figured since he'd already ravished her with his tongue, he could take it nice and slow. He felt her legs wrap around his waist and he slowly rolled his hips against hers, working up a sweat. He touched her face and he used slow and long strokes to keep her pleasure going.

"Let me hold you," she said with pleading eyes. "Please.."

He'd never been held during sex…but tonight was a first for a lot of things. Without stopping, he released her hands and she touched his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kiss me."

He brought his lips down to hers, and felt her inner muscles wrapping his dick in a warm velvet embrace. He kissed her harder as he quickened his pace, her body finding his rhythm and matching it. Her hands letting go of his neck and moving to his back, holding him tightly. Almost as if she was holding on for her life. He felt himself stiffen and could feel his climax approaching.

"Hades," she gasped as he felt her orgasm come and he felt pleasure overcome him as his own followed right behind hers.

He held her tight and rolled over onto his back.

She was covered in sweat, but she smiled at him. "That was amazing."

"That's not even all I can do," he said smirking.

Hephaestus looked at Aphrodite. They were alone in the restaurant.

"Maybe we shouldn't have sex in public anymore," he said.

"Why?" she asked, crawling on him. "Afraid we're gonna get bored here?"

"No. But we are banned from almost every place except here."

Aphrodite chuckled. "Well, I kind of let Hades borrow the glass house for tonight, so we'll have to make do here," she said as she kissed him. "Besides, imagine the huge favor he's going to owe us."

Hephaestus chuckled and returned her kiss. "And here I thought you were being generous just because."

"I am. For the most part. But Hades is the only one who can help me get to my father. I figured if I did him this favor, he'd be able to get me a few moments with him," Aphrodite said.

Hephaestus held her close. He knew this was something important to her. "So that's why you gave them the glass house," he said.

"Exactly. Hades won't admit it, but he loves the idea of getting caught. Thank Gaia we outgrew that," she said kissing Hephaestus on the neck and pulling the table cloth over them.


End file.
